This invention relates to an underground mining machine of the type having a pivot arm supporting a cutter drum to rotate about an axis for working a mine face while a clearing shield is positioned at a desired location about the periphery of the cutter drum. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a mining machine wherein the clearing shield is pivotally positioned by a rotary actuator while operatively supported within the cutter drum.
In West German patent publication No. P 26 48 881.3, there is disclosed a system for pivoting a clearing plate for a drum-cutter mining machine in which the clearing plate is mounted for pivotal movement about the rotational axis of the cutter drum. A hydraulic motor, used for the pivotal movement, engages a gear element situated centrally with respect to the rotational axis of the cutter drum and disposed within the plane of the pivoting gear element. The present invention seeks to provide an improved construction and arrangement of parts for the pivotal movement of a clearing shield.